In a 3GPP long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) system, the channel encoding procedure requires rate matching to obtain encoded data at the required bit rate.
Generally, a rate matching method includes three steps: subblock interleaving, bit collection, and bit pruning. At the step of subblock interleaving, the sequence for bits in three input bit streams is adjusted. These three bit streams include one system bit stream and two check bit streams. At the step of bit collection, bit data in the three interleaved bit streams is deposited in the buffer, data about the system bit stream is collected, and then data about the two check bit streams is collected by turns. At the step of bit pruning, data about a specified number of bits is read from the buffer to complete rate matching.
In the prior art, the three steps of rate matching are only summarized, but the detailed implementation procedure of each step is not provided.